


boyfriend goes shopping

by beekevin



Series: Shitpost Statuses [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekevin/pseuds/beekevin
Summary: he goes shopping
Series: Shitpost Statuses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077365
Comments: 36
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

boyfriend went to the store!  
he bought some milk and then went back home.  
the end.


	2. part 2, bc 🙀🙀🙀🙀

when boyfriend got home he saw pico.....

"f fuck you!" pico shouted

boyfriend beat him to death with his milk he bought 😿😿😿😿😿😿


	3. part 3 😺

ok! so after all the tragic events, boyfrien

boyfriend*

went to go get taco bell!! 

"can i get a taco"

"ok"

boyfriend bought a taco the end i think


	4. the lats (last*) chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the are end

ok! he was going home from taco bell, but he got hit by a car 🙀🙀

girlfriend was absolutely devastated and she called pump and skid

they agreed to do the ooga booga ritual to bring him back to life!!! 😺

they huddled around in a cirlce, and said "ooga booga"

circle*

and then they all did a blood sacrifice!!!!!!!!!!

it didn't work and they died bc no more blood i think

everyone died the end


End file.
